A Circus Bugs' Story
by ANW2004
Summary: In a Story, The Circus Bugs Would Be Trained By The Human Ringmaster In The Circus Where The Story Begins In Our Country.


**Song Goes Here In The Intro Where The Cities In Our Country is:**

 **"** _Now it's always once upon a time, in our city_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _They're always setting stages there_  
 _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in our City_  
 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_  
 _No one cares where you were yesterday_  
 _If they pick you out, you're on your way_  
 _To a once upon a time that Circus never ends_

 _So Tuck And Roll Don't Be Shy_

 _Get out there and go and try_

 _Believin' that you're the guy_

 _They're dying to see_  
 _'Cause a dream's no crime_  
 _Not once upon a time_  
 _Once upon a time in Our city_

 _If it's always once upon a time in our City_  
 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone_  
 _How could any one stay starry-eyed_  
 _When it's raining very buggy outside_  
 _And the rain has said "now you're on your own"_

 _So Francis Don't Be Scared_

 _Though yesterday no one cared_  
 _They're getting your place prepared_  
 _Where you want to be_  
 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our_ _City_

 _Now it's always once upon a time, in our city_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _They're always setting stages there_  
 _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in our City_  
 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_  
 _No one cares where you were yesterday_  
 _If they pick you out, you're on your way_  
 _To a once upon a time that Circus never ends_

 _So Heimlich Don't Be Sad_

 _Get out there and go and try_

 _Believin' that you're the guy_

 _They're dying to see_  
 _'Cause a dream's no crime_  
 _Not once upon a time_  
 _Once upon a time in Our city_

 _If it's always once upon a time in our City_  
 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone_  
 _How could any one stay starry-eyed_  
 _When it's raining very buggy outside_  
 _And the rain has said "now you're on your own"_

 _So, Slim Don't Be Scared_

 _Though yesterday no one cared_  
 _They're getting your place prepared_  
 _Where you want to be_  
 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our_ _City_

 _Now it's always once upon a time, in our city_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _They're always setting stages there_  
 _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in our City_  
 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_  
 _No one cares where you were yesterday_  
 _If they pick you out, you're on your way_  
 _To a once upon a time that Circus never ends_

 _So Gypsy And Manny Don't Be Shy_

 _Get out there and go and try_

 _Believin' that you're the guy_

 _They're dying to see_  
 _'Cause a dream's no crime_  
 _Not once upon a time_  
 _Once upon a time in Our city_

 _If it's always once upon a time in our City_  
 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone_  
 _How could any one stay starry-eyed_  
 _When it's raining very buggy outside_  
 _And the rain has said "now you're on your own"_

 _So Dim Don't Be Shy_

 _Though yesterday no one cared_  
 _They're getting your place prepared_  
 _Where you want to be_  
 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our_ _City_

 _Now it's always once upon a time, in our city_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _They're always setting stages there_  
 _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in our City_  
 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_  
 _No one cares where you were yesterday_  
 _If they pick you out, you're on your way_  
 _To a once upon a time that Circus never ends_

 _So, P.T Flea Don't Be Sad_

 _Get out there and go and try_

 _Believin' that you're the guy_

 _They're dying to see_  
 _'Cause a dream's no crime_  
 _Not once upon a time_  
 _Once upon a time in Our city_

 _If it's always once upon a time in our City_  
 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone_  
 _How could any one stay starry-eyed_  
 _When it's not all at once right now_  
 _And the soemone has said "now you're on your own"_

 _So Rosie Don't Get Cried_

 _Though yesterday no one cared_  
 _They're getting your place prepared_  
 _Where you want to be_  
 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our_ _City_

 _Now it's always once upon a time, in our city_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _They're always setting stages there_  
 _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in our City_  
 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_  
 _No one cares where you were yesterday_  
 _If they pick you out, you're on your way_  
 _To a once upon a time that Circus never ends_

 _What does Millipedes_ _And Fireflies Never Go Scared_

 _Get out there and go and try_

 _Believin' that you're the guy_

 _They're dying to see_  
 _'Cause a dream's no crime_  
 _Not once upon a time_  
 _Once upon a time in Our city_

 _If it's always once upon a time in our City_  
 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone_  
 _How could any one stay starry-eyed_  
 _When it's not all at once right now_  
 _And the soemone has said "now you're on your own"_

 _So, The Circus Bugs Don't Be Scared_

 _Though yesterday no one cared_  
 _They're getting your place prepared_  
 _Where you want to be_  
 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our_ _City_

 _Keep your dream alive_  
 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in Our City_

 _And it's always once upon a time, in_ _Our_ _City_ **"**

 **The Introductions Next Here Soon... Is Heimlich!**


End file.
